


She Seems Nice

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Azura
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	She Seems Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
